Las Hijas de la Noche
by Natsuki Leing
Summary: Es una historia de dos niñas que fueron abandonadas a la suerte por los jueces y Pandora...ambas son hijas del Dios Hades...espero que les guste AU. Dejen Rewies caputlo 4!
1. Chapter 1

Saludos amigos, bueno no daré rezones del por que elimine el fic de kanon ya que son personales (en realidad ni me quiero acordar --) pero aqui vengo con una nueva historia, es de mi pero ya veran o o como es que involucro a los personajes de Saint Seiy

**Saludos amigos, bueno no daré rezones del por que elimine el fic de kanon ya que son personales (en realidad ni me quiero acordar --) pero aqui vengo con una nueva historia, es de mi pero ya veran o o como es que involucro a los personajes de Saint Seiya….disfruten**

**100**

En una noche de tormenta, lejos de la civilización solo se escuchaba el crujir de las ramas y de vez en cuando los relámpagos, al parecer el dios de los dioses, Zeus, estaba desatando su furia en contra de alguien, dentro de las penumbras oscuras del Reino de la Muerte, se veían tres siluetas deslizarse entre las paredes del Inframundo, dichas figuras cubiertas con un manto negro que emitía cierto cosmos oscuro, logran salir del castillo de Hades, al parecer, el dios del Inframundo había dado ordenes de deshacerse de alguien en particular al cual no quería saber absolutamente nada.

_Flashback_

_Hades-. "Hagan lo que hagan…no permitan que mi hermano Zeus se quede con esas…dos criaturas"_

_Frente al Dios Hades, se encontraban dos de los jueces del Inframundo, Radamanthys y Aiacos y la tercera figura era Pandora._

_Pandora-. "Hermano… ¿estas seguro de querer hacer esto?...al fin y al cabo son tus..."_

_Hades-. "¡Silencio! Lo he dicho claramente Pandora…no quiero que regresen a este lugar sin que se hayan desecho de ellas…"_

_Siendo así, ambos jueces y Pandora, sujetaron a dos bultos, uno era mas grande que el otro, sin embargo, los dos seguían siendo pequeños, ciertamente, los tres empezaron a correr a través de los pasillos de aquel lugar, en el preciso momento que ellos pisaron tierra fuera del Reino de la Muerte, Zeus se había dado a conocer de la situación, creando así una tormenta con relámpagos…tratando de apuntarles a los jueces y Pandora sin lastimar a los bultos…_

_Fin del flashback_

Sin dejar de correr, trataban de escabullirse entre las sombras, tenían claramente dicho que deberían de eliminar aquellos seres que Hades, por cierta razón, odiaba hasta morir…Pero en ese instante, un rayo cayo en medio de los tres, separándolos, Pandora quien sujetaba al bulto mas chico, solo se limito atraerlo mas hacia ella misma como en señal de protección, sinceramente, ella no quería deshacerse de ellos, pero su hermano así lo deseaba…y que razón mas podía tener, él tenia el derecho, él era el Dios del Mundo de los Muertos.

Pandora-. "Debemos apresurarnos…Aiacos…Radamanthys…"

Aiacos-, "Como diga Pandora sama…"-Miraba aquel bulto al tiempo que un relámpago alumbra el lugar, revelando en el juez una mirada de ternura y tristeza a la vez, y se preguntaran que miraba…pues a la vez que aquel elemental luz de electricidad hacia su aparición se revelaba una pequeña de no mas de 3 años de edad, piel blanca como la nieve y de cabellos negruscos, esta dormía pacíficamente sin enterarse de lo que sucedía alrededor.

Llegando a un río cercano, Radamanthys situaba una canasta en el, donde lograban asentar a ambos bultos dentro de esta, Pandora sacando una daga fundida en plata fina con gemas de rubís y zafiros, tomaba una de las mantas de los bultos dejando a revelar a otra pequeña de piel blanca, cabellos oscuros pero de rasgos mas delicados de algunos pocos meses de haber nacido. Empezando el llanto solo se escuchaba el estruendo de un relámpago a la vez que el río se teñía de un rojo carmesí; la daga que sostenía Pandora solo dejaba caer ciertas gotas del mismo color al tiempo que veía como la canasta era llevada por el agua río abajo.

Pandora-. "Perdónenme…pequeñas…perdónenme…solo espero que lleguen a encontrar la paz…"

**CONTINUARA…**

**N/A: Bueno he aquí el primer capitulo gente….espero que sea de su agrado…dejen rewies.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno he aqui el segundo capitulo, este espero que sea de su agrado gracias por los comentarios…

**Bueno he ****aquí el segundo capitulo, este espero que sea de su agrado gracias por los comentarios….sigan apoyando, me esforcé en la redacción.**

Un hermoso jardín lleno de rosas y otra clase de flores bellas que adornaban el patio de aquella lujosa mansión. Dentro de este lugar se veía a una pequeña no más de 3 años, jugaba alegremente con un par de muñecas de porcelana, sus facciones como las de una dulce muñequita el cual posee un par de ojos grisáceos, piel blanca y suave como si de un delicado conejito se tratase.

_Zymaranth…Zymaranth… _Una voz suave pero quedita susurraba ese nombre una y otra vez, la pequeña anteriormente mencionada a quien respondía por dicho llamado volteaba hacia donde provenía esa voz que insistentemente la llamaba, al fijar aquellos orbes grisáceos en cierta figura mas grande que ella solo emite una ligera risa al que parecía mas bien como el cantar de un avecilla. _¿De nuevo jugando con esas muñecas?-_volvió a resonar aquella voz suave, -_Son las que me regalo la abuela, nee-chan- _Respondió Zymaranth ante el interrogatorio a lo cual tuvo como reacción por parte de su hermana mayor una leve curva en sus labios.

Tres largos años han pasado desde aquel suceso, ambas bebes fueron encontradas por una pareja joven, quienes inmediatamente adoptaron como sus hijas a aquellas criaturitas perdidas; viviendo y criándolas en una antigua mansión. La mayor llegó a ser bautizada con el nombre de Natsuki y la menor Zymaranth, ambas aun siguen aprendiendo el arte de la magia negra y blanca, claro, sus padres adoptivos, Ysum y Ninwa, eran hechiceros de aquel viejo pueblo lejano de la demás comunidad.

Mientras que ambas hermanas se mantenían en el jardín, Ysum las observaba desde el ventanal de la sala principal, él tanto como Ninwa sabían la verdad sobre ellas, aquella noche que las encontraron, conocieron a uno de los mensajeros de Zeus, el cual les informó sobre el acontecimiento ocurrido en el mundo de los Dioses. Enterándose de que ambas niñas eran hijas del Dios Hades temieron al principio de que podría aparecerse y eliminar a las bebes y a ellos también. Pero desde entonces tres años han transcurrido con rapidez y no se había mostrado señales del Inframundo en su hogar.

Ninwa miraba con preocupación a su esposo, pues ambos sabían que tarde o temprano una de ellas tendría que irse a otro lugar lejano al suyo, dejando a un lado su actividad de bordado se postra de pie caminando en dirección a su marido, posándose a un lado suyo fija sus orbes verdes en las pequeñas a través de la gran ventana.

_-Hermana… ¿Qué haces con esa rosa?-_Pronunciaba Zymaranth al percatarse de la acción que hacia su hermana mayor. Natsuki, teniendo una rosa en su mano la miraba fijamente con sus fríos ojos, sin siquiera pronunciar palabra alguna se aleja de su hermana lentamente dejando a esta algo perturbada y dudosa sobre el comportamiento de ella. Caminando a unos cuantos kilómetros lejos del jardín y de la mansión, la chica de cabellos negruscos se había entrado a un bosque cercano de ahí, continuando con su andar llega a postrarse sobre un fresco césped sin quitar su mirada en aquella flor de color carmesí; en segundos alguien mas se había sentado a lado de ella, emanando una aura oscura y portando aquel sapuri representando el Reino de la Muerte, se trataba de Aiakos normalmente este espectro no se daba a mostrar en pleno día, pero las circunstancias de querer ver a la pequeña y saber su estado le preocupaba mas que cualquier cosa. -_¿Cómo has estado, Natsuki?- _murmuraba entre susurros aquel ser de cabello negro como su armadura aunque esta reflejaba brillos de color violeta. La pequeña dirigía su mirar hacia aquel ser que se mantenía a lado de ella y emitiendo una sonrisa de sus labios rosados le llega a contestar dicha pregunta –_Estoy bien… ¿Qué te trae por estos rumbos, Aiakos-san?- _El espectro fijaba su mirar en aquella jovencita de menor de edad y emanando un ambiente de tranquilidad le dice _–Vengo a decirte que tu padre esta decidido a atacar al Santuario de Athena- _. Natsuki al escuchar aquellas palabras, solo se limitaba a fijar su mirar en la rosa que aun sujetaba en su mano, ella ya sabia cuales eran las intenciones de su padre, Hades, pero en el fondo estaba en desacuerdo con ello, tenia claramente sabido que en esta guerra varios seres inocentes perderían la vida, aun así, quien era ella para ponerse frente a su padre y decirle que se detenga, nadie, simplemente nadie, su propia sangre la había rechazado a ella y a su hermana.

_-Aiakos-san…Solo espero que usted y los __demás, me refiero a Radamanthys-sama y ellos, que se cuiden en esta guerra…por favor…- _Suplicaba la pequeña a la vez que sujetaba la mano del juez del inframundo, sus ojos violeta reflejaban preocupación y angustia hacia aquellos seres que le salvaron la vida, en efecto, Natsuki tenia conocimiento de lo que había pasado aquella noche que su hermana nació, razón mas por la cual los quiere y sobre todo desea proteger, pero sus poderes no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para poder detener al menos el mínimo ataque de su progenitor. Por el otro lado, Aiakos solo posaba su mano sobre la cabecita de la infante acariciándole levemente mientras esbozaba una ligera sonrisa en sus labios al notar aquella suplica de la pequeña, inclinándose un poco para estar a la altura de ella, aproximando su rostro lo posaba a lado de su oído, murmurándole _–así será pequeña, así será…- _Siendo así, el espectro se postra de pie y viéndole por ultima vez solo se limita a asentir con la cabeza, emprendiendo su caminar llega a desaparecer entre las sombras emitidas por los árboles del lugar.

A los pocos minutos, Natsuki regresa a la mansión en donde sus padres adoptivos la esperaban, se presentía algo en el ambiente, enfocando aquel mirar tranquilo pero serio en su hermana menor, esta le devolvía la mirada con tristeza dándole respuesta que algo iba a pasar. En eso su padre Ysum se pone de pie y acercándose a su hija mayor posa su mano derecha sobre su hombro izquierdo _–Natsuki….hay algo que debemos decirte…._

CONTINUARA…

N/A: A pesar de todo…heme aquí chicos y chicas…espero que les guste este capitulo nos vemos dejen rewies.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, este es el capitulo 3, se que me tardo en publicarlos pero…he tenido y sigo teniendo trabajo…bueno que se le hara es fin de ciclo escolar…asi que espero que les guste el capitulo

**Bueno, este es el capitulo 3, se que me tardo en publicarlos pero…he tenido y sigo teniendo trabajo…bueno que se le ****hará es fin de ciclo escolar…así que espero que les guste el capitulo.**

**Capitulo 3**

Oscuridad, nada visible se daba a notar…de repente pequeños destellos de luz se visualizaban de un lado a otro, como si chocasen entre si. La silueta de una delgada mujer de cabellera morada y vestido blanco se hacia reflejar entre aquellas negras penumbras.

_Athena….Athena…_una gruesa voz se escuchaba a su alrededor, la joven que en su efecto, era la diosa Athena miraba de un lado a otro sin saber de donde provenía dicha voz.

_¿Quién es?... ¿Quién me llama?..._-Sin embargo no había respuesta, a sus espaldas una mano que portaba garras largas se dirigía a ella; Athena al voltear solo se ve una ligera lluvia de sangre junto a un grito de desesperación. de pronto la oscuridad se hace presente, frente a ella solo se logra ver a dos figuras al parecer una de ellas sujetaba a la otra.

"_Solo el daimono que unido está a la misma oscuridad __podrá detener esta…."_

Sudor y una respiración agitada hizo despertar a Saori, últimamente dichos sueños sobre muerte y oscuridad habían invadido sus noches tranquilas, a pesar del tiempo no había logrado descubrir quien la llamaba…quien quería de nuevo su muerte…recuperando de nueva cuenta la tranquilidad decide levantarse y caminar un poco, asomándose a la gran ventana observaba el pasivo paisaje del santuario, sus dorados quienes habían dado su vida por ella descansaban en sus respectivos templos.

Zeus, su padre, les había otorgado nuevamente sus vidas después de que Athena los había perdonado por los pecados que algunos habían cometido, el tocar de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos…

_Adelante- _Dijo Athena en una suave voz, permitiendo que la persona que haya tocado la puerta pasara, tratándose de Shion, el caballero de Aries, presintió que algo le pasaba a la diosa, -_Shion… ¿Sucede algo?-_Exclamo Saori, por lo cual el caballero ante nada hizo una leve reverencia hacia ella.

_Nada de gravedad, Athena-sama… ¿Usted se siente bien? __Creí haberla escuchado algo fatigada… ¿Acaso un mal sueño?- _menciono el santo de Aries.

_El mismo de hace meses, Shion, el mismo sueño que no logro entender…el cual no logro distinguir….- _murmuro Saori algo afligida.

_Comprendo su deidad….-_Pronuncio el patriarca, en realidad él también había estado teniendo sueños algo extraños, pero los suyos eran distintos a los de Saori, solo obtenía imágenes de una joven mas no distinguía quien era, sin embargo, sentía que ya había visto aquella jovencita en algún otro lugar…tal vez sea karma…pero ya tenerlo en ocasiones muy seguidas era algo serio de tratar, cosa que solo hablaba con su discípulo Mu y con nadie mas, ni siquiera con su viejo amigo Dohko.

_Siendo __así, paso a retirarme Athena-sama…. ¿no se le ofrece algo mas?- _dijo Shion a lo cual la diosa solo negó con la cabeza, dando una reverencia toma salida de la habitación dejando nuevamente a Saori sola en aquel cuarto grande.

Mientras tanto en las costas de Grecia se había desatado una tormenta ante un barco el cual viajaban personas de un país extranjero, siendo que la tempestad marina era fuerte derribando aquel transporte dándole mala fortuna a sus pasajeros.

_¡Icen velas! ¡Refugien a los pasajeros! ¡Hombre al agua! ¡Salvavidas! ¡Un salvavidas!_

Gritos de auxilio solo se hacían escuchar entre truenos y choques de olas contra el barco. Dicen que después de la tormenta llega la calma y si fue así, sin embargo, el barco; victima de tal catástrofe natural no tuvo mucha suerte que digamos.

Cerca del santuario las olas llegaron a dejar a una joven inconciente en plena madrugada, aquella jovencita de cabello negro como la noche, con un tono de piel blanco como la nieve portando un vestido en tonos grises claros y fuertes yace sin conocimiento alguno sobre la suave arena en plena alba de Grecia cuando fue encontrada por alguien, quien tiene la costumbre de correr a pleno amanecer sobre dichas playas.

_¿Quién __será? Es raro encontrar personas dormidas en la playa a estas horas…-_diciendo esto, aquella persona se acerca a la joven, arrodillándose a su lado la revisa con sumo cuidado, notando que había sido victima de la tormenta de la noche anterior supuso que no pudo haber salido sana de la marejada, siendo así, la tomaba entre sus brazos dirigiéndose al santuario.

_¿Hmm?...Mascara Mortal…. ¿Qué traes ahí?-_Pregunto Aioria, quien había visto al santo dorado de la cuarta casa regresar mas pronto de lo normal de la playa y con algo o alguien entre sus brazos- _Creí que te veríamos mas tarde por aquí_

_Encontré__ a esta joven inconciente en la arena…al parecer fue victima de la tormenta de anoche- _Respondió Cáncer a la vez que subía las escaleras hacia el primer templo- _Debe ser revisada...la llevare con Mu_

Siendo así ambos santos sube hacia la primera casa, en donde el dueño ya estaba despierto y tratando de despertar a su discípulo…

_Kikki….Kikki…Despierta Kikki… es hora….-_Mencionaba el joven lemuriano mientras que intentaba en despertar al pequeño pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles.

_Hmm…cinco minutos mas maestro….mm..zzz….-_Murmuraba el pequeño lemuriano a la vez que se revolcaba entre las sabanas aun perdido en el reino de Morfeo.

Resignándose, el santo de Aries solo le quedaba hacer una cosa, soltando un ligero suspiro se truena los dedos de las manos para después con un rápido movimiento de telekinesis…tumba la cama haciendo que Kikki caiga al suelo de esta con todas las sabanas encima… _¡Maestro! Pero que….que…-_Exclamaba Kikki mientras trataba de quitarse las sabanas de por medio.

_Lávate__ la cara, los dientes, alístate que iremos a entrenar al coliseo…-_Dijo Mu en respuesta a las preguntas de su discípulo dando media vuelta sale de aquella habitación para toparse con Cáncer y Leo -_¿Qué sucede? Mascara… ¿Quién es esa jovencita?- _Cuestiono Mu.

_La __encontré en la playa… ¿podrías revisarla, Mu?- _Pidió Cáncer a la vez que dejaba a la joven sobre el sillón, acercándose el caballero de Aries la revisa con detenimiento.

_Al parecer solo __perdió el conocimiento…Es mejor dejarla descansar…Llévenla a la habitación de Kikki…Espero que ya este levantado-_Diciendo esto, Cáncer toma de nueva cuenta a la joven en brazos y la lleva a la habitación mencionada.

300 años antes…

Ysum se pone de pie y acercándose a su hija mayor posasu mano derecha sobre su hombro izquierdo _–Natsuki….hay algo que debemos decirte…_

_¿Qué sucede padre? _–Pregunto la pequeña mirándolo con aquellos orbes violetas el cual no emanaba emoción alguna. Su padre, mirándola a través de sus ojos oscuros como la misma noche, abrió sus labios para solo mencionar- _Debes irte….No podemos tenerte aquí por mucho tiempo…_

_Y ¿mi hermana? ¿Qué pasara con ella? ¿Vendrá conmigo?- _Pregunto la mayor aun sin cambiar aquella mirada que le carectirizaba. Ysum negó con la cabeza, ante esto, Natsuki miro a Zymaranth, quien no dejaba de llorar por aquella noticia…era la primera vez que serian separadas y por razones desconocidas –_Pero… ¿Por qué debo irme? ¿Qué esta pasando?- _Ella pedía respuestas….respuestas que ni su padre ni su madre le daban, solo le pedían que tomara sus cosas, pronto alguien vendría por ella.

_¡No me __iré! ¡No dejare a Zymaranth sola con unos mortales!-_Energías oscuras rodeaban el cuerpo de Natsuki, las cosas alrededor empezaban a estremecerse, Ysum trataba de calmarla usando su magia…pero… ¿Cómo un simple hechicero podría contra la fuerza de un hijo de un Dios? Sus poderes eran más superiores a las de él.

Las ventanas se rompieron en mil pedazos, Zymaranth se abrazaba de Ninwa asustada –_Mamá… ¿Qué le sucede a mi hermana? ¿Qué pasa?- _Cuestionaba perturbada la menor, su madre no sabia que responder, ambos sabían que esto sucedería, mirando a la mayor sus ojos no creían lo que visualizaban.

Ojos rojizos que mantenían una mirada sádica, garras filosas deseosas de destrozar seres, sonrisa de algún psicópata fuera de si, esas eran las facciones que ahora Natsuki mostraba, en pocas palabras, había desatado su verdadera apariencia.

_Natsuki…por favor ¡despierta!- _Suplicaba Ninwa –_ No es necesario que vayamos a estos extremos… podemos arreglarlo de alguna otra forma._

Pero sus palabras y suplicas fueron en vano, Natsuki ya no reaccionaba de pronto las luces todo se torno oscuro, gritos de terror solo se alcanzo a escuchar…cuando todo estuvo en calma y la luz regreso al lugar lo único que se pudo distinguir eran los cuerpos de Ysum y Ninwa…sin vida.

Zymaranth había quedado sola…no había encontrado a su hermana por ningún lado…Natsuki había desaparecido en el transcurso del suceso sangriento. La casa había quedado hecha un desastre, manchas de sangre por las paredes, objetos de gran valor destrozados, muebles rasgados como si una gran bestia de garras filosas las hubiera afilado en ellos, una pequeña niña llorando ante dos cuerpos adultos sin vida, mas no llora por la perdida de esas dos personas si no por la perdida de algo mas valioso…su única familia, su única amiga…su única hermana, ella había desaparecido, sabia que ella era la causante de la muerte de esas dos personas que se encargaron de criarlas como si fuesen sus hijas.

_Prometo…ser fuerte y buscarte hermana, no dejare que vuestro padre te encuentre y te elimine…lo juro-_Fueron las palabras que la pequeña Zymaranth pronuncio después de secarse las lagrimas de sus ojos a la vez que salía corriendo de aquel lugar sin siquiera atreverse a voltear, solo siguió corriendo hasta perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

CONTINUARA…

**N/A: Bien he aquí el tercer capitulo, me gusto la verdad…espero que a ustedes también he aquí algunos datos…**

**Ysum: en la mitología antigua del Japón, era un dios de horrenda figura cuya ocupación consistía en llevar las almas de quienes morían a un lugar subterráneo en donde eran pasadas por el fuego hasta su completa purificación.**

**Ninwa: En la mitología morava, fue Diosa de los Infiernos.**

**DEJEN REWIES!!Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, lamento la tardanza en publicar el fic este es el capitulo 4 espero que lo disfruten, gracias por sus comentarios.**

Capitulo 4

_Prometo…ser fuerte y buscarte hermana, no dejare que vuestro padre te encuentre y te elimine…lo juro-_Fueron las palabras que la pequeña Zymaranth pronuncio después de secarse las lagrimas de sus ojos a la vez que salía corriendo de aquel lugar sin siquiera atreverse a voltear, solo siguió corriendo hasta perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

_Hermana… ¿Dónde estas?...Hermana…-_Susurros se dejaban escuchar por aquella habitación solitaria pero que emanaba tranquilidad, un par de ojos grisáceos se abrían mirando de un lado a otro tratando de reconocer el lugar. -_¿Qué es este lugar? No parece el camerino del barco… ¿el barco?...ahora recuerdo…hubo una tormenta y el barco…se hundió…ah…pero… ¿estoy muerta…o viva?- _rápidamente la chica se pasaba las manos por su cuerpo cerciorándose de la pregunta ya realizada para si misma, al quererse pinchar un brazo se dio cuenta que aun seguía viva mas… ¿en donde se encontraba ella?

_¿Qué será este lugar?- _Mencionaba la joven mientras recorría aquel lugar, que en efecto era el templo de Aries, mas el dueño se encontraba obviamente entrenando en el coliseo a su alumno, siendo así, la jovencita se topa con la cocina a la vez que un ligero sonido extraño se escuchaba proveniente de su estomago- _Hay…ya me dio hambre…bueno al parecer no hay nadie…no seria correcto tomar la comida de otra gente sin pedir permiso…pero…- _la chica meditaba la situación por un par de minutos pero el rugir de su estomago no la dejaba concentrarse.

En un rápido movimiento la jovencita se encontraba disfrutando de un agradable manjar que se había encontrado por ahí, mientras que degustaba dicho platillo unos pasos se escuchaban desde afuera, al parecer los dueños regresaban después de una "larga" rutina de entrenamiento.

_Apresúrate Kikki…que tengo hambre-_ Menciono el lemuriano de cabello lila, su aprendiz solo suspiro resignado mientras avanzaba mas de lo que sus pobres piernas le permitían para poder alcanzarlo, al llegar a la entrada del templo, Mu se quedo paralizado al ver a alguien hurtar su cocina, Kikki se detuvo al chocar con las piernas de su maestro preguntándose que lo habría detenido esta vez.

_¿Qué pasa maestro?-_ Pregunto Kikki a lo cual Mu le tapo la boca rápidamente con mirada sospechosa –_Calla Kikki…alguien esta aquí…y esta hurtando la comida…que con trabajo me costo comprar esta semana- _una venita le saltaba en la cien al santo de Aries mientras se acercaba sutilmente hacia el ladrón de comidas.

_**Notese para los lectores, que nuestro lemuriano había olvidado por completo que tenia a una naufraga en su templo que trajo DeathMask esta mañana.**_

_Aaah…que bien comí…estuvo delicioso…gracias por la comida- _Menciono la "ladrona" de comidas felizmente mientras dejaba los cubiertos después de devorar el ultimo bocado.

_¿Quién eres? Y… ¿Por qué te comes mi comida?-_Fue la repentina respuesta que tuvo la chica del lemuriano que se mostraba furioso detrás de ella, al percatarse de quien se trataba, Mu tardo en reaccionar al ver a la joven frente a el, rápidamente se le subió el rojo vivo a la cabeza avergonzado de su actitud, pidiendo disculpas por su rudeza y dando explicaciones que el nunca es así y todo ese rollo californiano, brinquémonos a donde la sutil y buena jovencita se presenta ante el santo dorado.

_Mi nombre es Zymaranth Kurozaki….es un gusto conocerlo y lamento todas las molestias que le cause por haberme ingerido su comida- _Decía mientras que hacia una reverencia educadamente para después esbozar una linda y tierna sonrisa al lemuriano a quien le causo un ligerísimo rubor en las mejillas pero que rápidamente se desvaneció de su rostro.

_El gusto es mío…soy Mu de Aries, Santo Dorado del Templo de Aries y protector de la Diosa Athenea- _Esto ultimo hizo que Zymaranth se quedara seria por unos instantes, ese nombre…Athenea…se le hacia conocido, tal vez era la persona que buscaba…o no?...

_¿Le sucede algo srita.?-_Pregunto Mu al ver aquella reacción por parte de Zymaranth a lo cual ella respondió que estaba bien, solo se había ausentado por unos momentos del mundo, cosa que no convenció mucho al santo de Aries pero quien era el para cuestionar a la jovencita de aquella reacción…

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Italia, en una mansión muy lujosa con detallados de la época colonial, se encontraba una joven de cabello plateado con ligeros reflejos rojizos tomando el té tranquilamente en el patio, cuando uno de los mayordomos se acerca

_Giovane signora di Mondragon, telefono- _Menciono el mayordomo a la vez que le extendia el telefono a la joven.

_Grazie, Alfredo, voi può andaré-_Dijo Mondragon al tiempo que atendía el telefono tranquilamente- _Si? Parlare di Mondragon…_

_Come abbialo stato Sakura…é me-_Menciono la voz que estaba al otro lado del telefono al cual pertenecía a otra joven pero con un tono mas serio

_Oh…e voi "Lunaria"…i che lo prendono cosi lungamente?- _Dijo Sakura al reconocer aquella voz que no escuchaba por largo tiempo- _Avete scoperto qualcosa?_

_Non ancora…ma penso che sia con loro…-_Respondió la otra joven aun más seria

_Loro?...Significate con…quei dorati…?-_Murmuro Sakura cerciorándose que nadie la escuchase.

_Si…per favore…andreste e studiereste che…Sakura…-_Pidió casi en suplica aquella voz que resonaba por el telefono, cosa que Sakura con una sonrisa tierna asintió ante su petición…

_Si…"Lunaria"…ma…non lo ha trovato…di destra?-_Cuestiono Mondragon preocupada

_Nessun…ma penso che abbia qualcuno seguirlo tutto questo volta…_-Respondió la otra voz algo nerviosa- _Deve ora andare Sakura…fa che cosa gli dico…e gli non dice qualcuno…specialemente…-_La llamada se había cortado

_Ciao… il mio caro amico…_Menciono Mondragon a la vez que dejaba el telefono…- _Alfredo…_

_Si…la mia signora-_Respondió el sirviente

_Prepari l'automobile…che stiamo andando in Grecia- _Ordeno Sakura

Mientras tanto en una parte de Alemania, una joven de cabello largo negro con destellos lilas suspiraba cansada a la vez que colgaba el telefono en una pequeña sala…

_In Ordung glauben?-_ Pregunto una voz masculina con tono suave y preocupación hacia la otra joven.

_Kein hmm…muss ich sie finden-_Respondio la joven de cabello negruzco a la vez que abría sus ojos mostrando unas orbes violetas serios y sin emoción alguna.

_Sie würden finden sie…-_ Menciono aquel joven de cabello negro y semblante tranquilo, la joven dirigió su mirar hacia el y esbozando una tranquila sonrisa asintió con levedad.

_Danke…Aiakos…-_Susurro la joven a la vez que caia pesadamente sobre el gran sillón que estaba a su lado.

_Sie willkommen… stehen jetzt eine Spitze still,…, das Sie sie. benötigen würden-_ Mascullo Aiakos a la vez que arropaba a la joven quien se había quedado dormida rápidamente- _Rest jetzt… Natsuki…_

Mientras tanto de nuevo en el Santuario Ateniense, Saori miraba a Zymaranth frente a ella, algo le decía que esta jovencita traería un grave peligro o algún anunciamiento malo para el santuario.

_He esperado este momento para…hablar contigo…Athenea-_Murmuro Zymaranth a la vez que hacia reverencia hacia ella.

_Habla de una vez… ¿Qué es lo que deseas?-_Menciono Saori con una voz dominante y seria.

_Vengo a pedir…de su ayuda…-_Dijo Zymaranth con una mirada determinante encarando a Athenea.

… _¿Mi ayuda…?-Pronuncio Athenea sorprendida por aquella actitud de la joven_

**Continuara…**

**n/a: hay que emocionante…(¿) haajajaja si claro xDD bueno espero que les guste este capitulo después de siglos (T.T) por fin me cayo la roca encima diciéndome "ponte a escribir!" **

**He aquí las conversaciones que se dieron en otro idioma o.o**

**Mondragon-Lunaria**

(1)Mi señora Mondragon, teléfono

(2) Gracias, Alfredo, puedes retirarte… ¿Si? Habla Mondragon

(3) ¿Cómo has estado Sakura?...Soy yo…

(4) Oh… "Lunaria" eres tu, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Has averiguado algo?

(5) No aun…mas pienso que esta con ellos…

(6) ¿Ellos?...Te refieres a los santos dorados

(7)Si…por favor…averigua algo Sakura…

(8) Si Lunaria…pero… ¿El no te ha encontrado verdad?

(9) No…pero pienso que alguien me ha seguido todo este tiempo…Debo irme Sakura…has lo que te pido mas no digas nada…especialmente a ella…

(10) Adiós…mi querida amiga…Alfredo…

(11) Si mi señora

(12) Prepara el automóvil….iremos a Grecia

**Aiakos-Natsuki**

¿Estas bien?

No…Hmm… debo encontrarla…

La encontraras…

Gracias…Aiakos…

No hay problema…debes descansar, lo necesitaras…Descansa mucho Natsuki…

**Nos veremos en el próximo fic! Sayonara!**


End file.
